


Artwork for Oracle

by Aceriee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, M/M, Prompt Art, Supernatural reversebang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceriee/pseuds/Aceriee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt I did for Supernatural Reversebang Challenge 2015, and the additional art I did for the story "Oracle" written by captainbunnicula.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for Oracle

This is the first time I've participated in anything like this and it has been so much fun. This is the first of two submitted art works for spn reversebang 2015.

This is the prompt titled 'Oracle' that led to a wonderful story by captainbunnicula

Read here on [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5837755/chapters/13453999)

 

These are the original, unedited versions of my illustrations.

If you want to, check out my [Tumblr](http://missaceriee.tumblr.com/) which also includes some WIP shots and sketches.


End file.
